coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 36 (17th April 1961)
Plot Ena's sofa is moved back into the Vestry so that she can sit down and rest her ankle. She tells Swindley it's providence. He's called the doctor and he warns her that if the verdict is that she can be moved, she will still be evicted. Dr Graham arrives and tells her she's just twisted it and she can still easily walk. Swindley insists that the eviction continues. Minnie confides in Annie that she could never have taken Ena in as she and her mother would have clashed. Martha grows alarmed as Ena takes over her house, putting up her own family photograph in place of hers. Jack physically throws a difficult drunken customer out of the Rovers, to everyone's acclaim. Ida wonders where Ken has got to. Albert looks for Swindley and is told to ask Miss Nugent who's moving into the Vestry. He lets slip that he saw Ken getting on a bus out of town. Ken himself is at the flat of university librarian Marian Lund, a woman eleven years older than him, who he has been seeing for a few weeks. He admits that he's not told his parents about her. Ena enjoys herself watching Martha's television rather than going to the Rovers. Miss Nugent is miserable at the lonely Vestry and wants to know when her permanent replacement will be appointed. Albert gives Swindley a petition for the reinstatement of Ena. He decides to take no notice of it, much to Miss Nugent's chagrin. Linda and Ivan bicker while decorating and take a break in the Rovers where Elsie forces them to make up. Martha tells Minnie that she can't stand having Ena with her. Marian tells Ken not to tell his parents about her yet as they'll only create problems. After going to see an amateur show, Christine tells Esther she doesn't want to get engaged to Joe but doesn't know how to tell him. Cast Regular cast *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast *George Abbott - Lane Meddick *Second Removal Man - Harry Simons *Dr Graham - Fulton Mackay *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Drunken Customer - Morris Parsons *Marian Lund - Patricia Heneghan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Snape's Cafe *Marian Lund's bedsit Notes *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,754,000 homes (chart placing unknown). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Episode 036 Episode 0036